Don't let me fall
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Season 1 rewrite, i own nothing! M for light smut and swearing.


**A/N I own nothing! So I have a multi chapter 'Broken Family' being a rewrite of season one with Rachel being pregnant by Puck. This is one hell of a one shot, from start of season one to the end with Quinn being pregnant by Puck but Rachel and Puck are dating all along. Now Puck DIDN'T cheat on Rachel, he hooked up with Quinn a few days before he and Rachel made it official but he does NOT tell Rachel when he finds out Quinn is pregnant with his child, there are some changes in order to make the new storyline work. Enjoy :) R&R**

_Don't let me fall_

"Dude what's up your ass?" Puck asked Finn after football practise one day, ever since he had joined Glee club; Finn had been acting weird. Now yes, he had a certain respect for the club since he had began to date Rachel Berry the queen of the club, now just because his girlfriend and best friend were singing and dancing didn't mean he would, he stopped slushing the freaks because Rachel was with holding valued boob action and that shit wasn't kosher.

"Quinn's pregnant." Finn sighed before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walked away from a fucking stunned Noah Puckerman.

Xxxxx

"Sup MILF?" Puck sneered at Quinn.

"Go away Puck." Quinn spat,

"Whose the daddy?" Puck asked, "Kind of weird since you told me you were a virgin when we did it."

"It's Finn's." Quinn spoke softly.

"Nope no way, Finn's my boy, he would of told me if he got lucky."

"So you make a habit of sleeping with your 'boys' girlfriends?" Quinn spat. "Your a Lima Loser, your not going any where near this child." Quinn sneered, "You or ManHands." She added before running off.

Xxxxx

"Noah," Rachel whispered, "Are you okay you've been kind of distant lately."

Looking up at the worried, brown eyes of his girlfriend of two months Puck sighed, he had to tell her... he couldn't hide this from her.

"Rach, I gotta tell you something." Puck mumbled.

"Noah are you okay?" Rachel asked with a pained look on her face,

Noah Puckerman was a lot of things but he wasn't a coward... well not until that very moment.

"I love you." Puck blurted out instead of the truth... well he did love her, but it wasn't the thing he needed to tell her,

Taken aback, Rachel blinked a few times before smiling the brightest smile he had ever seen her smile,

"I love you too Noah." Rachel replied with so much lovingness in her voice, that it made him feel like even more of an asshole, the first time they exchanged the big 'L' shouldn't be when he was trying to tell her that he had gotten another girl pregnant, the very same girl who had made her life hell for her entire high school life.

Xxxxx

Rachel Berry hated Quinn Fabray, she hated that she was head cheerleader, that she was skinnier and prettier then her; that all the boys always stared at her and as much as it broke her heart, she'd seen Noah staring at her while they where together. She hated that she was popular and could do no wrong, but the thing she hated the most was that she along with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce where currently trying out for glee club; HER GLEE CLUB!

_The moment I wake up,_

_Before I put on my make up,_

_I say a little prayer for you._

She was off in her pitch and their dance moves where just rolling their hips making their tiny cheerio's skirt lift up revealing their spanks, rolling her eyes Rachel sighed; everyone was standing on their feet clapping for the popular girls who in her opinion did a sub-par job.

"Mr Shue, now these three girls rule the high school, they get what they want when they want; but in this choir room, I am the best and everyone knows it; they aren't good enough to join this club." Rachel stood standing up for herself for once.

"Can it ManHands, we rule everywhere." Santana spat at Rachel, "What does Puckerman see in you." Asked in utter disbelief.

"Rachel, they may not be at you ability, "Mr Shue said picking his words carefully, "But we need the members and they can all sing; welcome girls." Mr Shue smiled at the three girls who all death stared Rachel and she desperately tried not to stomp her foot and storm out.

Xxxxx

"And you know what really made this day suck Noah!" Rachel asked her boyfriend as she paced in front of his bed as he laid down watching her have her usual meltdown, "The unholy trinity joined glee club today! My one safe spot and now I have to pushed into a corner by Santana and god damn Quinn Fabray!" Rachel sneered.

"Quinn joined glee?" Puck asked an idea forming in his head, now he in no way wanted Quinn as his girlfriend he was head over heels in love with Rachel and all her craziness, but he did want to be apart of his baby's life and not let Finn raise his son or daughter and even though he felt bad about making his mind up to join as soon as he found out Quinn had when the love of his life had been begging him to join as soon as Finn did, in order to keep an eye out of his baby he needed to be around Quinn. "Maybe I could join make sure it doesn't suck for you baby." Puck smiled even though he felt like shit for lying to her.

"You'd do that for me?" Rachel asked in shocked, making her way to sit on the end of his bed.

"I love you Rach, I'd do anything for you baby." Puck smirked.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel smiled before climbing onto of his laps with her legs either side of his body and kissed him lightly on the lips, "It would mean the world to me if you joined glee." Rachel smiled, kissing him more passionately.

Xxxxx

"Alright guys we have another three members!" Mr Shue beamed as Mike, Matt and Noah made their way into the choir room.

"What are you doing here Puck." Quinn sneered, addressing Puck in her usual tone for him.

"Wanna be around my girl, plus keep an eye on some things." Puck added making Quinn duck her head down as she stared at the floor.

"Ah, before you sit down Puck; you need to audition; Mike and Matt already did with their dance moves, are you going to dance?" Mr Shue asked making Rachel laugh out loud.

"Noah dancing, that's hilarious Mr Shue." Rachel giggled biting her lip as she and Noah stared at each other in amusement,

"Nah I'm gunna sing." Puck told the room what Rachel already knew and grabbed his guitar and began to play. "My personal tribute to a Jewish icon." Puck smirked staring at Rachel as he said it.

_Where it _began_, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

"Wow." Mr Shue smiled, "Welcome Puck!" He smiled as Rachel ran up to Noah and jumped on him letting him catch her and showered his face with kisses, neither of them noticing Quinn's smitten face as she watched Noah sing.

Xxxxx

"Guys we just wanted to tell you something." Finn announced one glee club practise.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn told everyone shocking all most everyone in the room, "I just wanted to tell you guys because, Sue... kicked me off the cheerio's and your all I have left." Quinn tired not to cry, Rachel trying not to roll her eyes.

"We are hear for you Q." Santana told her friend but silently jumping in joy as the head spot in cheerio's just opened up.

"Thanks San." Quinn smiled lightly, holding onto Finn's hand, "Our parents know and I'm currently staying with Finn because, let's just say my parents aren't very thrilled."

"We know we can trust you guys, glee club's like our family." Finn smiled in his goofy way.

"All of you, even you Rach." Finn added not knowing that it hurt Rachel's feelings when they had reassure her that she was included; but taking the look in Quinn's eyes she knew she didn't mean it.

"Thanks." Rachel said dryly.

The whole time during Quinn and Finn's speech, Puck couldn't console his girlfriend because he was too busy staring at Quinn's four month pregnant stomach.

Xxxxx

Artie needed a special bus to Sectionals in order to raise the money; Mr Shue told the group that they were going to hold a bake sale... in wheelchairs and to top it off Rachel and Kurt were having a diva off; battling for the solo that Shue told Rachel could have only for him to tell her that she had to re-audition.

"Noah this is stupid! I was given this audition fair and square but Kurt has to whine to his dad and it gets taken from me!" Rachel sighed trying to cry, sometime she wondered why she was even in this stupid glee club.

"Rachel, stop your whining for like two fucking seconds and realise how petty your being there are worse things out there! Quinn is having a baby at 16 I think that's worse then losing out on one fucking solo." Puck snapped.

Really trying not to cry, Rachel just nodded and rushed out of his bedroom, ignoring Puck's pleas for her to come back.

Xxxxx

"Here." Puck shoved $20 in Quinn's hand while she was baking cupcakes for the bake sale.

"What's this." Quinn asked.

"For our kid, it's not much but after I brought dip and some vegan chocolate for Rachel I thought I should give this to you, even if you aren't letting everyone know that it is my kid your carrying." Puck sneered the last part.

Shoving the money back in Puck's hand, Quinn kept stirring the mixture,

"Even if she comes out with a mohawk I'll go to my grave saying she's Finn's."

"It's a girl?" Puck asked, he was having a daughter.

"Yes, FINN and my baby is a girl." Quinn told him,

There was a pause,

"Would be pretty cool if she came out with a mohawk." Puck smirked making Quinn smile shyly.

Looking up at Puck through her eyelashes, Quinn glanced at his lips, just as they were about to kiss, Quinn smashed an egg on his head.

"Your gunna pay for that Fabray." Puck smirked dousing her in flour, as she throw sugar all over him, laughing Puck pushed some hair out of her hair and as they stared into each others eyes there was a cough.

"Ah, what are you guys doing?" Finn asked while Rachel stared at her boyfriend and Quinn.

"We're baking!" Quinn smiled trying to assure the Finn and Rachel that nothing was going on.

"Cool, need help." Finn asked walking towards his girlfriend and best friend, not being as gelable; Rachel blinked away the tears and walked out of the home EC room with her head held high with Puck right behind her.

"What the hell was that!" Rachel demanded as soon as they were alone in the choir room; Puck still messy from the food fight.

"It was nothing Rach" Puck reassured Rachel.

"Really? Because it didn't look like nothing." Rachel cried.

"Baby." Puck pleaded,

"Just leave me alone Noah." Rachel sighed, this was their first real fight and they both hated it.

Puck couldn't believe that he nearly kissed Quinn... twice. He loved Rachel, with everything in his soul; but Quinn, she was carrying his child. That has to mean something... doesn't it?

Xxxxx

Puck came through with the spiked cupcakes and made $1500, enough money plus an extra $200 left over to use for costumes; as the group sang 'True Colours' Rachel noticed the way Puck and Quinn stared at each other, it broke her heart; she knew what she had to do. After the performance, Rachel asked Noah to stay behind; as soon as everyone left, Rachel began to pace around.

"Rachel?" Puck asked concerned.

"It's over Noah." Rachel whispered.

"W-what?" Puck asked his heart felt like it was trying to escape through his mouth,

"I see the way you look at her, you don't look at me like that. You like Quinn don't you?" Rachel asked tears falling down her cheek.

When he didn't respond, Rachel took it as enough evidence, before letting out a sob and rushing off the stage in tears.

Puckleberry was broken up.

Xxxxx

The diva off never happened; Rachel was too heartbroken. Kurt was shocked; so shocked that he gave up the solo... he'd never seen Rachel so sad, that was the day Kurt made a new friend in Rachel Berry... who would of guessed.

Xxxxx

"Ballad's, that's the assignment of the week, you will all pick a partner," Mr Shue told everyone,

"Quinn!" Finn interrupted,

"From this hat." Mr Shue added, "Santana you can go first."

"Brittany!" Santana smiled excited,

Mercedes chose Puck, Kurt got Finn, Artie and Tina, Mike and Matt, Quinn and Rachel.

"ManHands!" Quinn sighed,

"Don't call Rachel that!" Puck snapped at Quinn the same time Kurt defended Rachel, earning a smile from Rachel and glare to Puck.

Xxxxx

Puck fucked up, well in many ways but he really fucked up... he let it slip to Mercedes that he was Quinn's baby daddy only for him to get shut down and told to back the fuck off. Watching Quinn and Rachel's duet was hard, Rachel looked like she was about to break... she looked broken and it was all his fucking fault.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today  
__  
My outsides are __cool__  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so acute to me  
_Just a little bit__ skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty  
But unpretty

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other for a few moments after they had stopped singing; Rachel couldn't stop herself from gasping when Quinn grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it.

"You are beautiful Rachel, I-I'm sorry that I was ever a bitch to you." Quinn said honestly, realising how much she had hurt Rachel and even more so being knocked up with her ex boyfriend's baby, Quinn realised how nice and caring Rachel had been to her since the whole baby gate thing happened, she needed to be nice back, she wouldn't want anyone treating her daughter the way she treated Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes, before releasing Quinn's hand and walking out of the choir before they all saw the tears streaming down her face.

Xxxxx

The day that everyone found out that Noah was the father was the eve of Sectionals, Mercedes felt that Finn had a right to know and told everyone, Puck didn't fight back when Finn beat the crap out of him; and let himself shed a few tears when he saw this destroyed look on Rachel's face; she finally put all the pieces together...

"I'm done with you," Finn shouted to Quinn, "I'm done with all of you!" Finn added before kicking a chair into the mirror shattering it and storming out, followed by Rachel who had a blank look on her face one no one had even seen on the petite girl before.

Xxxxx

There was five minutes until show time for Sectionals and Finn had just arrived but Rachel still hadn't. Once they all realised their set list had been stolen; they all rushed back to the green room with only half an hour left, praying for a fucking miracle; one that could only be delivered by Rachel.

"Well we're fucked!" Matt sighed getting nods from everyone in the green room.

"No were not Matthew." Rachel said from the door way, holding onto sheet music, I found an amazing group number and a breathtaking solo for Mercedes to sing.

"Girl we agreed I'd sing 'And I am telling you' that ain't happening, you sing it." Mercedes smiled at Rachel.

"Well it is Barbra." Rachel smiled earning a small giggle from Mercedes.

"Rachel." Puck whispered.

"Don't." Rachel said sternly before telling Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt to make up the dancing and everyone else to begin their vocal warm ups.

New Directions won Sectionals that year, obviously; Rachel was singing after all.

Xxxxx

Seeing Rachel swoon over Jesse St James made Puck want to punch the douche bag in his face; which is what he did...

"Puck stop!" Mr Shue yelled at the boy as he pulled Puck of Jesse just after Jesse announced to a smiling Rachel that he was joining New Directions. He didn't listen to his teacher, the only thing that stopped him was when Rachel uttered his nickname, a name she had never called him.

"Don't." Rachel pleaded.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Puck stopped hitting Jesse and his heart broke into a thousand pieces when Rachel rushed over to Jesse instead of him.

Xxxxx

_Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this_

[Chorus]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

[Verse I]  
You don't need _diamond rings__ or eighteen carat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down_

_[Chorus]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

[Verse II]  
Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own

[Chorus]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees so please

[Chorus]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

To express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself hey hey hey hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

Puck couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel as she sang in her tight as fuck corset, he and Quinn had been living carefully together, but they were no way together; every time he looked at her he wished she was shorter and Jewish, and he was pretty sure when she looked at him, he looked a fuck like Finn Hudson.

"Rachel can we talk?" Puck asked after the girls performance.

"What do you want?" Rachel sighed,

"Can we go out for coffee; talk?" Puck asked nervously.

"I can't Noah I have a date." Rachel told him seeing the flash of hurt cross through his eyes before he tensed,

"Don't worry about it babe, I forgot I'm taking Quinn out... might get lucky tonight." Puck leered, being extra douchy; he just hated the idea of Jesse's hands on HIS Rachel's body.

"Have fun Noah." Rachel whispered sadly before she walked off the stage.

Xxxxx

When he was told that they were doing Lady Gaga, Puck was confused,

"Wait isn't she just some dude who dresses funny? Like Bowie?"

"Lady Gaga is a woman!" Kurt shrieked outraged that Puck would call her a male.

"An amazing performer." Rachel added,

"The best." Jesse smiled making Rachel beamed at him.

Another thing Puck never expected that week was for Rachel to find out that Shelby Corcron the couch of Vocal Adrenaline to be Rachel's mum.

"So we were spying on Vocal Adrenaline." Quinn began.

"Guys! You can't do that..." Mr Shue said sternly, "Did you find out anything?" He added after a beat.

"Shelby Corcron, their couch; she's Rachel's mum." Mercedes said softly.

"What?" Puck asked, he knew that it was her dream to meet her mum; he couldn't believe she had and he couldn't be there for her.

"Well we're screwed, Rachel's gunna switch teams." Santana sneered, only thinking about Regionals and not the young girls feelings.

"Never." Rachel said seriously, walking into the choir room with her sad Lady Gaga outfit, "My father's have changed my shrink appointment to today and I am still trying to progress this information so I'd rather not talk about, let's just get on with the assignment." Rachel said quickly before nodding to the band to begin playing.

Puck watched Rachel as she sang during 'Bad Romance' he saw the sadness in her eyes and he hated that Jesse St Douche was on Spring Break and not here helping his girlfriend pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

"Rachel." Puck whispered softly once they were alone in the choir room a few days later.

"She doesn't want me Noah." Rachel admitted quietly before completely losing it and sobbing uncontrollably into Puck's embrace.

"Baby." Puck cooed in her ear,

"She said she didn't want me, I'm not what she expected." Rachel cried, "No one ever wants me, you didn't and now my own mother doesn't want me."

"I want you." Puck told her seriously, lifting her face up and kissing her sweetly before pulling back. "I never cheated on you with Quinn Rachel I swear, it happened before we got together."

"Why didn't you tell me." Rachel asked angry and sad at the same time.

"I was scared you'd leave me." Puck admitted,

"Did you kiss her? While we were together." Rachel asked.

"No, but I nearly did." Puck said deciding to be honest with her.

"Do you love her?" Rachel asked holding her breath waiting for his answer.

"I-I tried to, I tried to be a family with her, b-but I can't stop loving you Rachel, I can't get you out of my head, I can't turn off my feelings for you and you know what? I never want to, I always want to love you, always." Puck told her with so much honesty in his voice.

"Noah." Rachel sobbed before crashing her lips against his and moaned when he lifted her up onto the piano standing in between her legs; and moaned even louder when he slide inside her for the first time in five months,

"Oh god Noah." Rachel moaned as she tighten her legs around his waist as he thrusted in and out of her slowly.

"I fucking love you Rachel." Puck mumbled in her ear,

"I love you too Noah." Rachel whispered as she came around his cock long and hard; sending Noah over the edge with her.

Xxxxx

_This is a mans world  
This is a mans world  
But it would be nothing,nothing  
Without a women or a girl_

[verse 1:]  
You see, man made the _car__  
To take us over the road  
Man made the train  
To carry the heavy load  
Man made the electric light  
To take us out of the dark  
__Man made the boat full of water  
Like Noah made the arc_

This is a mans,mans,mans world  
But it would be nothing, nothing  
Without a women or a girl

[verse 2:]  
Man thinks about little bit of baby girls and a baby boys  
Man make them happy  
Cos man make them toys  
And after man make everything  
Everything he can  
You know that man makes _money__  
To buy from other man_

This is a mans world  
But it would be nothing, nothing  
Not one little thing  
Without a women or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness

Rachel gripped onto Noah's hand as he watched Quinn sing, she and Noah had talked things over and they had agreed that even though they both loved each other, they should wait until Beth was born before trying to be in a relationship again; but it didn't mean that they had to stop speaking or touching one another.

"Your a good man Noah." Rachel whispered into his ear seeing the hurt in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking about, Quinn had told him that she was placing the baby up for adoption and she knew how much it broke Noah's heart.

"I love you Rachel." Puck declared just as Quinn stopped singing.

"I know Noah." Was all Rachel replied, she didn't say it back, it still hurt to much.

Xxxxx

Losing Regionals was hard, but watching Noah sign the papers away to his baby girl was harder for Rachel. What made it beyond agonising was when Puck told her Quinn had selected Shelby to be Beth's new mother.

"Why?" Rachel asked Quinn as she laid in the hospital bed a few days after giving birth to Beth.

Sighing, Quinn patted a spot on the bed and Rachel made her way over to it.

"Because, I-If Shelby is your bio mum then she had to be like you in some aspects and your a really good person Rachel, the nicest person I've ever met and if anyone else would be raising my child, I'd want it to be someone like you... and I'm praying you didn't just get your voice from Shelby but your caring spirit also." Quinn said quietly.

"She moved to New York." Quinn informed Rachel.

"I know." Rachel nodded her heart breaking; no matter how anyone said it, to her it would always feel like Shelby replaced her with a newer model.

Xxxxx

"She was perfect." Puck mumbled into Rachel's hair as they laid in his bed a week after Beth was born, it's the first time he had spoken about the baby to anyone, figures the first person he'd talk to about her would be Rachel.

"She was... she looked just like you." Rachel smiled remembering the little baby girl.

"Yeah?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Rachel responded.

There was a pause,

"Do you hate Shelby?" Puck asked randomly.

After thinking about it, Rachel answered honestly.

"No."

"Why?" Puck wondered.

"She gave me to two amazing people Noah, the ultimate gift to my daddy's. I don't like how she found me only to replace me." Rachel added bitterly.

"What?" Puck asked shocked,

"It's nothing." Rachel added quickly.

"Do you think we gave her to Shelby to spite you?" Puck asked suddenly angry,

"No! Of course not, it's just hard a little bit, honestly, but I know that wasn't your reasons; but just because I'm not angry with you or Quinn doesn't mean I'm not angry with Shelby, she was my mother, she gave me up yes, but then she came back, Noah she came back! And the decided she didn't want me; that hurts." Rachel whispered trying not to cry,

Feeling calmer at her explanation, Puck squeezed Rachel a little tighter to comfort her, realising they were both hurting,

"Would you hate me if I was your bio dad?" Puck asked after a pause,

"Never, you gave her up for the right reasons and when she wants to meet you; you'd never deny her that opportunity; no matter how many kids you have Noah, she'll always be your first born." Rachel said maturely.

"I love you Rachel." Puck whispered.

"I love you too Noah," Rachel smiled, snuggling up into her boyfriend's embrace.

Xxxxx

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up __high__,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

**A/N DONE :) What ya think? Should I do the same with season 2?**


End file.
